unnamed
by HOGWARTS HOUSE
Summary: Harry runs into an old friend, who he doesn't remeber. So what the heck is going on? read to fins out. ooc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright guys this is a new story and I want your guys and girls thoughts and rather I should continue to write it or if it's a dud. I know I need to finish the others but this story just wouldn't go away.

Harry threw his drink back and sighed. The sweet, smooth taste flowed effortlessly down his throat. Yep, he thought. What a wonderful life.

After the final battle he had gotten back together with Ginny. They had only lasted a year, when he had came home on their anniversary to find her in their bed in Grimm land (spelling?) place with someone else. Lynch to be exact. International quidditch sensation. Another seeker. That was three years ago. A year ago they had gotten married. Harry had said that he understood, which he didn't and that they could still be friends, which was hard to do.

That was why he was in this smoky, crowded, dingy bar. Earlier that night Ginny had given birth to a little girl. Niall Lynch and Gins had named her Ashley Regina Lynch. She had the Weasley red hair and the blue eyes of the Lynch family.

"Harry is that you?"

Harry turned to see who was talking, well calling to him.

"Do you remember me Harry?"

He looked into the violet eyes of the man standing there. Harry didn't recognize him but gave him a once over. The stranger stood over his own short stature of 5'6" by at least four inches. He was muscled but not overly so, with an aristocrats face and bone structure. His silver hair highlighted his face. His tan skin seemed to make his eyes appear darker. All in all a gorgeous man. Harry admitted to himself, he may be in love with Ginny but he admired both sexes.

"By the look in your eyes you don't. Are you done checking me out?" His voice, reminded Harry of dark chocolate, sounded amused. Briefly Harry wondered what he would sound like during sex. Harry smirked before answering.

"Hmm for now. Though you can't deny you were checking me out to." Harry said.

"I was. You've changed and grown since the last time I saw you.. How've you been?"

"Apparently you know me but I don't recall you. So, hi my name is Harry and yours is…?"

"Diablo. You used to tell me that it fit my personality. That my parents must've been able to see into the future when they named me." Diablo said chuckling.

Harry smiled. It sounded like he had been close to this Diablo. He wondered why he couldn't remember him.

"It sounds like we were close."

"The best of friends. You, Dray, and me. The three musketeers."

Harry heard the fondness in his voice. Oh, he wished he could remember.

"I…I don't feel so good." Harry managed to say right before he blacked out.

A/N alright ladies and gentleman and all in-between. Please review and tell me what you think of this story and rather I should continue it. Lotsa love to everyone who's read my other stories and reviewed, added as a favorite, added me to favorites or put me on author alerts! Until next time my fair and not so fair friends!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so I got a review asking to continue. So here is the second chapter of this story.

Diablo was having a rotten day. More like the last few years had been rotten. He threw back his drink. The bitter taste making him know he was still there. After the battle had ended four years ago his family had moved back to England.

When he went to tell his boyfriend of a year he had found him in bed with his best friend. His best friend who just happened to be a female. So Diablo shook his head and left without saying a word.

Than a year ago it had happened again. This time on his anniversary. It had hurt but he understood. After all he still loved his Harry and he hasn't seen him in thirteen years. Earlier that day his ex had given birth to his and Levski's child. A little boy with dark hair and darker eyes. So here he was. Hiding out and trying to get drunk in some smoky, crowded, dingy bar.

I looked up to order another southern comfort and that's when I saw him. His dark hair may have been longer and he was no longer wearing glasses but Harry was there. I looked up to see what my Harry was drinking. Ah. Tequila rose. Harry always did have a penchant for sweet tastes. I grabbed my SoCo and walked over.

"Harry is that you?"

I saw him turning around. I calmed down my heart as well as I could.

"Do you remember me Harry?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

He looked into my eyes and I saw his emerald green eyes for the first time clearly. I saw the confusion in his eyes and how he gave me a once over. While he looked me over I returned the favor. His dark messy hair hung to his shoulders. My own 6' foot stood over him by at least four inches. His form was lithe like that of an athlete. His cheek bones stood out and his pale skin finished the look. Harry had only gotten more gorgeous. I looked into his eyes and saw his approval. I was pleased and amused.

"By the look in your eyes you don't. Are you done checking me out?" I asked amusedly as I saw his gaze lowering to my chest. He smirked.

"Hmm for now. Though you can't deny you were checking me out to." Harry said.

"I was. Wow you've changed and grown since the last time I saw you. How've you been?" I didn't deny it. I also tried to see if he had anyone or if he was still single.

"Apparently you know me but I don't recall you. So hi my name is Harry and yours is…?"

Well my Harry hadn't lost his humor.

"Diablo. You used to tell me it fit my personality. That my parents must've been able to see into the future when they named me." I told him chuckling at the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ry! You made it. Come on. I've got a plan."

"Di, relax. I just got here. Let me put my stuff down."

"Boys, behave! I know how you get when you're together." A blond woman with blue eyes said, as a blond hair, silver eyed boy ran over.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy."

The three took off and the next thing the adults heard was a BOOM.

"Diablo Binx Zabani! I swear your personality and name fits. Your parents must've seen into the future when they picked your name."

"All the female adults laughed as petite little Harry took Diablo to task. The man started chuckling when Draco and Diablo actually cowered before an angry Harry.

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry smiled. I saw his brain start thinking. I wondered why he didn't remember all of this.

"It sounds like we were close."

"The best of friends. You, Dray and me. The three musketeers." I said fondly. I really wondered why he couldn't remember.

"I…I don't feel so good." Harry managed to say before he passed out. I barly manage to catch him.


	3. Chapter 3

The memories assaulted Harry. The ones where the Dursley's and Harry got along to the ones where he was best friends with Diablo Zabani and Draco Malfoy. He remembered he was supposed to meet them because of Di and his family moving to America to escape. They were going to keep in contact. He remembered he was on his way to their house with the Dursley's when an old man asked to speak to them. Harry remembered the old man introducing himself as Albus Dumbledore. He remembered Dumbledore shouting oblivate. Why didn't Dumbledore want me to be friends with them? Ah yes. I was too independent. He had wanted a pawn, someone to control, to have power over and to worship him. I wouldn't have because I had a good life.

Di, his Di was back! He startled awake as he smelt a grilled cheese and chicken sandwich. Harry started laughing as he remembered another memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"Harry you're so small and tiny." Di said.

"Yeah Harry, you're like a girl." Draco laughed.

"Really?" Harry said coldly. Turning to Di he asked, "do you agree with that?"

"Well Ry, you are small." Di defended himself.

"Diablo Binx Zabani, how dare you make fun of my size. You overgrown oaf. You miserable excuse for a human. You wait until I tell your mother." He started shouting. Draco started laughing.

"Draconis Lucuis Malfoy, what are you laughing at? You made fun of my size too! You miserable, sad excuse for a pure-blood! You just wait. I'll tell your mom too!" Harry shouted as both boys finally cowered before him.

"We're sorry Harry! Please don't tell!" They pleaded.

"Thought so. Now you know it's me that has the power of us three, despite my size."

"Yes Ry. We're sorry. We'll so what ever you want."

**END FALSHBACK**


	4. Chapter 4

ALRIGHT SO HERE IS THE THING PEOPLE. I JUST GOT A LOT OF NEW STORIE AND UPDATES TYPED AND FINISHED SOME OF THEM. I WON'T ADD MORE WITH THE ONE'S THAT I'VE DECLARED FINISH BUT SOME OF THE ONE SHOTS I MIGHT ADD ANOTHER WITH A OTHER P.O.V. I'M GONNA POST A LOT OF STORIES THAT I HOPE YOU ALL READ AND REVIEW FOR ME. I'LL ALWAYS TRY TO REVIEW ALL THE STORIES THAT I 'VE BEEN READING LATELY BECAUSE ALL THE WRITERS ON HERE ARE AMAZING. I HOPE SOME OF THEM UPDATE REAL SOON.

ON ANOTHER NOTE I NEED SOME CHALLENGES. MESSAGE ME COMMENT ME SOMETHING. JUST GIVE ME A CHALLENGE AND I'LL DEDICATE IT TO YOU. I MIGHT EVEN THROW IN AN O.C AND NAME THEM AFTER YOU. JUST PLEASE GIVE ME SOME CHALLENGES BECAUSE I HAVE GOT NO IDEAS RIGHT NOW.

LOTS OF LOVE LOTS OF PEACE.

A QUOTE THAT I LIKE: "WHEN YOU THINK YOU AIN'T GOT A CHANCE, GO DOWN FIGHTING YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY WIN!"

~~~~SEMPER FIDELIS~~~~

HOGWARTS HOUSE

ALRIGHT AND THE LAST THING I GOTTA SAY FOR NOW

STORY RECONDAMATIONS

~ LADY'S MAN~ A SIRIUS BLACK AND HARRY POTTER STORY. A LITTLE TIME TRAVELING AND ROMANCE.

~ERASTES~ A LUCUIS MALFOY AND HARRY POTTER STORY. A LITTLE CONTROL, A LOTTA LOVING AND LOVE.

~KITTY TROUBLES~ VOLDEMORT AND HARRY POTTER STORY IF I RECALL RIGHT. A COMEDY TO KEEP YOU ENTERTAINED.

THAT''S ALL FOLKS!


End file.
